Our Uzumaki
by Coccoon
Summary: Sakura yang sedang hamil berubah menjadi seorang yang perhatian dari biasanya. Hal itu justru membuat Naruto jadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya./"Tunggu, Naruto."/"Ya, Sakura-chan?"/"Hati-hati."/Meskipun begitu, keberadaan Sakura dan calon anaknya adalah anugerah terbesar selama hidupnya./"Kumohon, Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan."/its NS./My Baby's sekuel/Mind to RnR?


My Uzumaki

.

.

Disclaimer :: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings :: NaruSaku, slight other pairings

Rated :: T

Genre :: Family & Romance

Warnings :: Semi-Canon (maybe?), OOC, OC, typo/misstypo, Sekuel dari My Baby, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

Summary :: Sakura yang sedang hamil berubah menjadi seorang yang perhatian dari biasanya. Hal itu justru membuat Naruto jadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya./"Tunggu, Naruto."/"Ya, Sakura-chan?"/"Hati-hati."/Meskipun begitu, keberadaan Sakura dan calon anaknya adalah anugerah terbesar selama hidupnya./"Kumohon, Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan."

.

Yosh! yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar memeluk perutnya yang kini sudah agak membesar. Wanita berambut soft pink itu sedikit bergidik ketika dirasakannya helaan napas hangat di tengkuknya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

Kalau keadaan ini terjadi pada pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, ini adalah Sakura dan Naruto. Dan satu lagi, Sakura sedang hamil saat ini.

"Hn, Ohayou." Kata Sakura datar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya semula. Tidak mempedulikan sang suami yang langsung memasang wajah sebal di belakangnya.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak ada ide jahil di pikirannya. Pria blonde itu memajukan wajahnya seraya sebelah tangannya memutar wajah sang isteri hingga menghadap kearahnya. Naruto kembali memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya. Pria itu memejamkan wajahnya saat wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah Sakura dan—

Duakk.

—"Aww! Ittai, Sakura-chan!" pekik pria itu kesakitan saat Sakura tiba-tiba memukulnya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya tidak terima. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa… err, mencium isterinya itu.

Sakura mendelik. "Mandi dulu, Baka!" Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kesakitan. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau mulutmu itu bau ramen? Kau pasti makan ramen lagi, malam tadi."

Naruto mencibir. Memang, semenjak Sakura hamil emosi wanita itu gampang sekali naik pitam. Bahkan, kalau mendengar kata ramen pun wanita itu sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. "Huh, padahal aku 'kan hanya—" Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya sang isteri menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Pria itu menyerah, namun tak langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia malah menunduk dan mengecup pelan perut sang isteri. Tanpa disadarinya, perbuatannya kali ini sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Hei, ayah mau mandi dulu. Nanti, kita main lagi, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang masih 'berbicara' dengan si kecil sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Sakura buru-buru memasang wajahnya seperti sebelumnya ketika Naruto mendadak berhenti mengelus perutnya, berdiri, dan—

—mencium bibirnya.

Wanita itu terdiam kaget. Namun, wajah terkejut itu segera berganti dengan wajah Sakura yang merah padam karena kesal. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir dengan tampang innocent-nya sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Ia tahu, kalau tidak cepat melarikan diri, sang isteri pasti akan memberikannya bogem mentah lagi.

"Awas kau, Narutooooo!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang merasa bosan dirumah sendirian, akhirnya pergi kerumah sahabat pirangnya yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Sejak hamil, ia memang jarang pergi ke luar rumah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang terasa agak lemas. Tapi, daripada ia mati kebosanan dirumah, wanita itu akhirnya memilih untuk jalan-jalan ke luar.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah Ino, Sakura langsung mengetuknya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai, Forehead. Tumben kau datang ke sini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. "Aku bosan di rumah terus, Ino."

Ino tertawa kecil. Wanita itu kemudian mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kau mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Ino." Sakura tersenyum tak enak. "Lagipula, aku hanya sebentar saja, kok. Ini sudah sore, aku takut Naruto marah saat ia tidak melihatku ada di rumah."

Ino kembali tertawa kecil. "Jadi, ceritanya kau pergi diam-diam?"

"Yah… mungkin," pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba beralih ke bayi yang tertidur di gendongan Ino. "Hei, apa dia tertidur?"

Ino tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Padahal baru saja setengah jam yang lalu dia bangun, sekarang sudah tidur lagi." Wanita itu menghela napas. "Aku curiga Shiina tertular sifat pemalas ayahnya."

Sakura terkekeh. "Berarti, dia benar-benar anak Shikamaru 'kan?"

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mendelik kearah Sakura yang langsung memasang wajah Innocent-nya. "Apa maksudmu, Jidat? Tentu saja, dia anak si pemalas itu."

Kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat ada bayi yang sedang tertidur di dekat mereka, ia pasti sudah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. "Ayolah, Ino-pig. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

Ino mendengus. "Tch, Dasar."

"Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Ibu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia tentu penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Selain itu, meskipun ia sedang hamil, tapi, sifat keibuannya belum juga keluar sampai sekarang. Bahkan, sifat kekanakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ino mendesah. "Capek sekali. Kau tahu, setiap hari ia selalu bangun tengah malam dan menangis. Bahkan kemarin, aku dan shikamaru sampai tiga kali terbangun." Namun, tatapan Ino langsung melembut saat melihat sang buah hati yang tertidur nyenyak. "Tapi, entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat wajah damainya yang sedang tertidur, rasa lelahku jadi hilang dengan sendirinya. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan."

Sakura tertegun saat melihat ekspresi Ino yang benar-benar bahagia. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana nanti kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Apa ia bisa menjadi seperti ibu-ibu yang lainnya?

.

.

.

.

"Hoeek.."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika didengarnya suara tersebut. Pria itu lantas menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraba-raba tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan langsung membuka matanya ketika dirasakannya tempat tidur disebelahnya kosong.

"Hoeek.."

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan pijitan pelan di tengkuknya. Wanita itu sedikit menoleh untuk melihat sang suami yang ternyata terbangun karena suara muntahannya. Ia kemudian merasakan pijatan pelan di kedua bahunya sampai akhirnya muntahan itu berhenti.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto ketika dilihatnya Sakura sudah selesai membasuh wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena rasa tidak nyaman yang menyerang seluruh badannya. Wanita itu menghela napas ketika lagi-lagi ia harus membuat Naruto terbangun karena suara muntahannya. Bahkan, hampir setiap malam hal ini terjadi.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu terbangun."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Ia kemudian menuntun sang isteri ke tempat tidur untuk kembali beristirahat. memberinya segelas air putih yang langsung di minum setengahnya oleh Sakura. Kemudian, Ia sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura.

"Sekarang, tidurlah."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Naruto mengernyit, bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Ia bahkan tidak mengantuk sama sekali saat ini. tapi, yang ia khawatirkan justru Naruto. Pria itu pasti lelah sekali. Sakura benar-benar tidak tega.

"Lebih baik, kau tidur Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan tidur, sebelum Sakura-chan tidur."

Sakura mendelik kaget. "Naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidurmu. Nanti kau bangun kesiangan."

Naruto terdiam. Namun, pria yang kini menjabat sebagai hokage itu malah menarik tubuh sang isteri mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Tidurlah, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya.

Sakura menghela napas diam-diam. Jujur saja, perlakuan lembut Naruto yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia tahu kalau pria itu terlalu menyayanginya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang suami. Tidur.

"Maaf, Naruto." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit, sebelum akhirnya menutup lagi dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah kelopak mata tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, barulah sang pemilik kelopak mata tersebut menoleh kearah suara yang tadi membuatnya terbangun. Bola mata emeraldnya mendapati sang suami yang sudah rapi dengan bajunya termasuk jubah hokage kebanggaannya. Sakura mengernyit.

"Naruto,"

Pria yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu menoleh kearah Sakura yang sekarang sudah berjalan menghampirinya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun, Sakura-chan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, wanita berambut soft pink itu malah balik bertanya. "Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

"Yah, pagi ini ada rapat dengan para tetua."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa sepagi ini?" tanyanya heran seraya merapikan baju yang dipakai Naruto. Tidak biasanya para tetua mengadakan rapat pagi-pagi sekali. Kecuali, kalau keadaan darurat tentunya.

"Hari ini banyak rapat yang harus kuhadiri, Sakura-chan." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. tapi, mimic wajah itu tidak dapat memungkiri wajah kelelahan Naruto. "Selesai rapat, akan ada kunjungan dari Mizukage juga, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban sang suami. Ia jadi teringat kejadian malam tadi —saat ia muntah dan membuat Naruto juga ikut terbangun karenanya. Pasti pria itu kurang tidur.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan susu untukmu di meja makan. Jangan lupa diminum, ya."

Astaga.

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Di sela kegiatannya sebagai hokage yang sangat padat, pria itu masih saja memikirkan keadaannya. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah saja. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bisakah sekali saja ia yang menjadi tempat pria itu bergantung?

Sekali saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di depan sang isteri dan mencium perut Sakura yang kini sudah membesar. "Ayah, pergi dulu, ya. Kau jangan membuat ibumu repot, kecil."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia senang sekali setiap kali Naruto melakukan hal ini. membuatnya merasa semakin berharga di dalam hidup pria itu.

Naruto kembali berdiri setelah selesai pamit dengan si kecil. Pria itu tertawa jahil diam-diam sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir sang isteri. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Kenapa menciumku, sih? Aku 'kan belum mandi." Ucapnya kesal. Namun, wajahnya tetap merona merah.

"Bagiku, mandi atau tidak mandi kau tetap cantik, Sakura-chan."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Dasar,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sakura menatap sang suami yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

Langkah Naruto berhenti tepat disaat ia hendak meraih kenop pintu kamar mereka. Pria itu berbalik, menatap Sakura bingung. "Ya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia jadi bingung sendiri kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto. "Ngg, yah—" senyuman tipis coba ia hadirkan di wajahnya. "—Hati-hati, ya."

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Iya," ujarnya kemudian meraih kenop pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya kembali setelah ia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku ini kenapa sih?"

.

.

.

.

"Akh,"

Sakura meringis kesakitan di perutnya ketika si kecil menendang-nendang dari dalam. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Akhir-akhir ini calon anaknya ini memang kelihatan sangat aktif. Ia tidak keberatan sebenarnya, hanya saja rasa sakit akibat tendangannya itu seringkali membuatnya kesakitan.

"Kau jadi hyperaktif seperti ayahmu, Uzumaki kecil. Mirip sekali."

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hokage?"

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Wanita itu mengernyit ketika mendengar kata Hokage yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan menjurus kearah sang suami, Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura mendongak kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah pintu yang berada di sebelahnya ketika ia mendengar suara orang lain yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh, kau juga merasakannya? Aku pikir hanya aku yang beranggapan begitu."

"Apa Hokage sedang ada masalah, ya?"

Sakura kembali mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai masalah. Rasanya, pria itu bersikap seperti biasanya saat sedang di rumah.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. biasanya 'kan dia—ah, maksudku Hokage selalu berisik. Tidak bisa diam."

"Ya, beberapa hari ini wajahnya terlihat lesu. Seperti tidak mempunyai gairah hidup."

Pikiran Sakura semakin berkecamuk. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan dua orang yang sedang ia dengarkan —diam-diam— saat ini.

Lesu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Itu sangat bukan Naruto menurutnya. Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah kelelahan. Pria itu bahkan bisa dikatakan mempunyai energy dan semangat dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari orang-orang biasanya.

"Hei, apa jangan-jangan…"

Sakura kembali memfokuskan indera pendengarannya ketika salah satu dari orang tersebut membuka suaranya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan Hokage merasa tersiksa?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Sakura ikut bingung. Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

Naruto tersiksa?

Jangan bercanda.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau…" suara itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali terdengar. Namun, kali ini volumenya sedikit lebih kecil. Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. "…Haruno-san itu seringkali memberinya pukulan."

"Maksudmu, Hokage disiksa oleh Haruno-san?"

Sakura sweatdrop. Ia menyiksa Naruto?

Sama seperti Kakashi sensei yang berhenti membaca Icha-Icha paradise, itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"Tapi, Hokage'kan sangat kuat. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri disiksa?"

Orang yang satunya lagi mendecak sebal. "Apa kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan cinta?"

"Ah, benar juga. Pantas saja, Shikamaru-san selalu berkata cinta itu merepotkan."

Sakura semakin sweatdrop. Ia semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dua orang tersebut. Wanita itu merasa harus memastikan keadaan suaminya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu ruangan di depannya kemudian membukanya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup pintu tersebut kembali. Sakura berbalik dan mengerbyit ketika dilihatnya suasana di dalam yang tampak sunyi senyap. Naruto pun tidak terlihat olehnya. Yang terlihat hanya tumpukan kertas-kertas —entah apa- yang mempunyai tinggi sekitar tiga puluh centimeter terletak di sekeliling meja kerja Naruto.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Seraya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat posisinya hanya berjarak satu meter dari meja kerja sang suami, wanita itu mendengar suara dengkuran yang halus. Sakura mengernyit. Pikirannya mulai membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Jangan-jangan…

"Naruto?"

Mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pria yang yang sedang duduk tertelungkup di belakang tumpukan kertas-kertas tadi. wajahnya tidak terlihat karena membelakanginya. Tapi, dari rambut kuningnya dan jubah hokagenya, wanita itu tahu itu pasti adalah Naruto.

"Dasar, kenapa malah tidur disini sih?" gumam wanita itu.

Dengkuran halus itu membuatnya terdiam. Ia jadi menerka-nerka kalau suaminya itu sampai tertidur di sini karena kelelahan. Ya, mungkin karena itu. apalagi jika mengingat malam tadi saat tidur pria itu terganggu karena suara muntahannya padahal pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus berangkat ke kantor untuk rapat dengan para tetua konoha.

Sakura menghela napas.

Ia jadi kasian dan tidak tega untuk membangunkan Naruto meskipun hanya sekedar untuk makan siang. Mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu pria itu sampai bangun dari tidurnya.

Cklek.

"Ah, Haruno-san?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati Genma berada di depan pintu. "Ah, Hai."

"Apa yang anda—"

"Ssstt,"

Genma terdiam ketika wanita itu menyuruhnya diam. Ia kemudian melihat Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Hokage sedang tidur. Ada apa?"

"Hah, tidur?" Tanya pria itu balik yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. "Ah, saya hanya ingin melaporkan hasil misi saja. Kalau begitu, saya kembali lagi nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memasang senyum tak enak. "Maaf ya, Genma-san."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap meja kerja sang suami yang dihiasi dengan begitu banyak kertas-kertas. Wanita itu menghela napas.

"Hei, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura mendongak. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tadi memanggil namanya. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto sudah terbangun?

"Kau lihat, aku sudah jadi ayah sekarang…"

Sakura menghela napas kemudian tertawa kecil ketika menyadari sang suami yang ternyata sedang mengigau. Ayah? Apa dalam mimpi Naruto ia sudah melahirkan?

Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa anaknya yang ada dalam mimpi pria itu. apa mirip dengannya atau dengan naruto? Atau campuran dari mereka berdua?

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, Baka.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Nggh,"

Pria itu membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari sore menerpa wajahnya melalui jendela. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya masih terbuka sedikit dan kelihatan sekali kalau ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm… ini dimana?" tanyanya balik dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. "Kenapa bukan seperti di kamarku?"

"Ini di kantor, Baka."

"Ooh…" gumamnya lagi kemudian hendak meletakkan wajahnya kembali di atas meja sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat. Tubuhnya kembali tegap. "Apaa? Di kantor?"

"Iya, Baka."

Naruto menoleh. Matanya kemudian mendapati sang isteri yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar yang ada di kantornya. "K-kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya kesal. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya. "Aaarggh, padahal masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini."

Sakura maju mendekati Naruto. Matanya menyipit. "Makanya, jangan sampai ketiduran, Baka."

Naruto meringis. Ia pikir tadi Sakura akan memukulnya. Eh, tunggu dulu.

"Tunggu, kenapa Sakura-chan bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. "Aku kan sudah melarangmu pergi kemana-mana!"

Kini giliran sakura yang meringis. "Oh, tadi aku ingin memberikanmu bekal untuk makan siang. Jadi aku mengantarkannya ke sini." Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat bekal yang ia bawa tadi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau makan sekarang saja?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura mendecak. "Tentu saja, bekalnya, Baka."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, baiklah." Ia kemudian membawa kotak bekal itu ke hadapannya.

Naruto sedikit ternganga ketika melihat isi bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Sakura. "Wah, banyak sekali, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum. ia memang sengaja membuatkan bekal yang banyak untuk sang suami.

"Itadakimasu!" ucapnya sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ah, enaknya."

Sakura tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi sang suami yang sedang menikmati bekal yang dibuatnya. Pria itu pasti merasa sangat lapar sampai-sampai makannya lahap sekali. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto menyodorkan makanannya kearah mulutnya. "Apa?"

"Kau harus merasakannya juga, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah makan, Naruto." Tolaknya halus. "Kau saja yang habiskan."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya. "Kalau aku makan, Sakura-chan juga harus makan."

Sakura tertegun. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman lembut hadir di wajah cantiknya. "Baiklah," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya Naruto menyuapinya. Pasangan Uzumaki itu akhirnya menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Sakura bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dirasakannya si kecil yang masih ada di dalam perutnya menendang-nendang. Wanita itu meringis kesakitan namun tidak berteriak. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sakura tidak mau kalau lagi-lagi ia harus membuat Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak menjadi terbangun. Sudah cukup ia membuat pria itu kerepotan setiap harinya.

Setelah sakit tersebut berhenti, Sakura menghela napas. ia kemudian menoleh dan memandang wajah sang suami yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil memeluknya. Wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba merona sendiri ketika napas hangat Naruto menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa sampai sedekat ini dengan Naruto mengingat hubungan mereka dulu yang bisa dikatakan tidak jelas.

Sakura tersenyum miris ketika mengingat sikapnya saat masih anak-anak. ia selalu saja membanding-bandingkan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Bahkan, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertiga dinyatakan berada dalam satu kelompok.

Ketika Sasuke memilih kabur dari Konoha pun, Naruto-lah yang malah berjuang untuknya. Berjuang untuk cinta Sakura. Karena saat itu, Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Dan pria itu malah membuat janji seumur hidup yang justru melukai hatinya sendiri.

Sakura sadar betapa egoisnya ia dulu. Ia tahu perasaan Naruto. Bagaimana besarnya perasaan pria itu padanya. Tapi, ia justru bersikap seolah tidak mau tahu. Seolah menutup mata dan telinganya dari kenyataan yang ada.

Tapi, itu semua sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat betapa sabarnya Naruto menyimpan perasaannya untuknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau seandainya saja ia yang berada di posisi pria itu, apakah ia akan sanggup menahannya. Tapi, itulah Naruto.

Sakura bersyukur pada akhirnya ia bisa memilih pria itu sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangundari tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. pria itu menggerakkan tangannya ke samping untuk meraba-raba tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit ketika tangannya tidak menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika melihat Sakura tidak berada di sebelahnya.

Dengan mata yang masih berat, Naruto mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menguap sebentar kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya. matanya kemudian melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Mata itu membulat.

"Sial!" desisnya.

Kemudian langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan,"

Sakura sedang menata piring di meja makan ketika didengarnya Naruto memanggilnya. wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto sedikit terheran-heran ketika melihat sang isteri yang tersenyum kearahnya. Di samping itu, menu sarapan pun sudah tersaji di meja makan. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura masih tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia kemudian mendekati Naruto yang sudah siap dan menuntunnya ke meja makan. Mengabaikan wajah sang suami yang masih bingung.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti kau bisa telat, Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Apa?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika Sakura memasang wajah horror namun tetap tersenyum. pria itu tidak mau mencari masalah sepagi ini. biarlah rasa penasarannya ia simpan dulu. Lagipula, ia harus cepat-cepat berangkat.

"B-baiklah," ucapnya kemudian mulai acara sarapannya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kau bawa bekalnya. Sudah kusiapkan kok." Sakura kemudian meletakkan bekal makan siang yang sudah disisapkannya di hadapan Naruto. "Ini,"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki pikiran Sakura. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, wanita itu berubah menjadi sosok isteri yang terlampau perhatian. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh, sifat perhatian Hinata saja pasti kalah.

Hampir semua keperluannya selalu disiapkan oleh Sakura. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan isterinya tersebut. Ia sudah pernah bertanya kenapa Sakura mendadak berubah seperti itu. tapi, bukannya menjawab, wanita itu justru mengabaikannya dan memasang wajah horrornya.

Ah ya, wanita itu juga sudah tidak pernah lagi memberinya bogem mentah seperti biasanya.

Hei, sama seperti halnya dengan Kakashi sensei yang berhenti membaca Icha-Icha paradise, itu mustahil.

Tapi, inilah kenyataannya.

Naruto menghela napas memikirkannya. Bukannya senang dengan sikap Sakura, ia malah semakin kepikiran.

Tok tok.

Naruto mendongak kearah pintu ketika pintu tersebut diketuk. Naruto menghela napas —lagi. Padahal ia sedang malas menerima tamu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Masuk."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria tampan berambut raven yang mengenakan topeng anbu di wajahnya. Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Teme!"

Pria itu mendekat kearah Naruto kemudian berhenti sekitar satu meter dari depan meja kerja Naruto. Dilepasnya topeng yang menutupi wajah tampannya. "Aku ingin melaporkan hasil misi."

"Tunggu. Soal misi itu nanti saja kita bicarakan." Kata Naruto membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu,"

"Apa?"

"Hei, Sasuke, saat Hinata-chan hamil dulu apa dia pernah bersikap aneh?"

"Aneh?"

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ngg, maksudku, apa dia pernah bersikap lain dari biasanya?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Hn, memangnya kenapa? Apa Sakura bersikap aneh padamu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?"

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Tapi, tidak berhasil sama sekali."

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja."

Naruto mendelik. "Apa? Tapi—"

"Itu hal yang lumrah yang biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil, Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Saat Hinata hamil dulu, ia memang jadi lebih sering membaca buku-buku atau artikel kesehatan tentang Ibu hamil. Makanya, tidak heran kalau pria itu tenang-tenang saja ketika sifat Hinata saat hamil dulu keluar.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Tampaknya ia harus banyak belajar seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki bulan kesembilan kehamilannya, sifat Sakura mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Kalau saat itu, Sakura yang menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sang suami, kini sebaliknya. Naruto-lah yang sibuk mengurus semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh Sakura. Apalagi, saat terakhir kali ia mengantarkan sang isteri periksa, Tsunade mengatakan bahwa hari kelahiran si kecil sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Itu artinya, semua perlengkapan si kecil sudah harus ia siapkan untuk nanti dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sakura menoleh. "Aku belum ngantuk." Katanya lirih. Padahal ia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kecapekan. Tapi, matanya belum merasa ngantuk sedikitpun.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia berbaring menyamping di samping sang isteri.

Sakura menoleh. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

"Sudah," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apa saja?"

Naruto nyengir. "Rahasia."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa harus dirahasiakan segala?" wajah wanita itu cemberut. "Cepat katakan, Baka."

"Nanti saja, ya, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur." Katanya tak peduli dengan wajah Sakura yang masih tertekuk. Pria itu kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening sang isteri hingga membuat wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba memerah.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Oyasumi, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

"Ukh,"

Sakura membuka matanya dan meringis kesakitan di daerah perutnya. Sakit sekali. Ia yakin ini bukan karena tendangan si kecil. Ini mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melahirkan.

"Na.. ru.. to.." panggilnya lirih.

Ia baru menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Pria itu mungkin sedang ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sakura kembali mengeluh kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi oleh peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wanita itu kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya, dan disaat itulah pintu kamar terbuka.

"Sakura-chan, saatnya—"

Pria itu terkejut ketika mendapati sang isteri tengah meringis kesakitan. Diletakkannya dulu segelas susu yang baru dibuatnya untuk Sakura baru kemudian dihampirinya sang isteri.

"Na.. ru-to.. ce.. pat," rintihnya.

"Kumohon, Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya panik seraya menggendong sang isteri dan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura. Ayo!"

"HEEAAAAAAARRRGHH!"

"Oueek… Oueekk.."

Jerit tangis seorang bayi langsung menggema di ruangan persalinan tersebut. Tsunade dan Shizune yang menangani persalinan Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Naruto menangis terharu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang secepat ini. hari ini benar-benar bagaikan mimpi dalam hidupnya. Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Namun, senyuman bahagia juga terlihat di wajahnya yang sangat kelelahan.

"Selamat, Sakura, Naruto, bayi kalian berjenis kelamin perempuan." Kata Shizune seraya menyerahkan si kecil yang kini sudah bersih setelah dimandikan. Setelah itu, Ia dan Tsunade pergi ke luar meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini sudah menjadi orang tua itu.

Pria itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat si kecil yang tadinya masih berada dalam rahim sang isteri kini berada dalam gendongannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir seperti matanya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah seperti rambutnya juga. Hampir semuanya menyerupainya. Hanya kening si kecil yang menyerupai sang isteri.

"Kenapa harus keningnya yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Sakura, kesal.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa dengan keningmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mencibir. "Keningku ini 'kan… err, lebar." Ucapnya malu sendiri.

"Benarkah? Menurutku, keningmu itu justru terlihat seksi, Sakura-chan." Kata pria jabrik itu seraya tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. "Baka," gumamnya seraya meninju pelan lengan Naruto. Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sang isteri yang semakin kelihatan cantik setelah melahirkan —menurutnya.

Cklek.

"Ehm,"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh. Keduanya kemudian mendapati Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, dan Kakashi-sensei berada di depan kamar mereka.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura, selamat ya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Sensei."

"Sakuraaa, selamat!" pekik Ino bahagia seraya memeluk Sakura. "Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang Ibu juga,"

"S-selamat ya, Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata seraya menggendong Satsuki.

"Selamat, Sakura-san."

"Selamat, Sakura-chan. Semoga semangat masa mudamu semakin membara!" kata Lee semangat luar biasa.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, semuanya."

"Hei, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Naruto." Kata Ino yang disambut dengan cengiran oleh Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Lalu namanya?"

"Dia perempuan. Namanya…"

"Uzumaki Kushina."

Sakura dan yang lainnya terperangah mendengarnya.

"Nama yang bagus 'kan?" tanyanya pada yang lainnya.

"T-tapi, Naruto. Itu kan nama—"

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu memang nama Ibuku." Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Karena itulah, aku berharap dia akan menjadi wanita yang kuat seperti ibuku. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau anak kita kuberi nama itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Kemudian senyuman kembali hadir di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Aku juga berharap dia akan menjadi wanita yang hebat seperti ibumu."

"Semoga saja, dia juga akan mendapat suami seorang Hokage yang tampan seperti ayahmu, Naruto." Timpal Ino.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Ino mengernyit. "Kenapa? Tidak biasanya,"

Naruto nyengir. "Aku tidak mau, karena dialah yang harus menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya yang tampan ini." katanya kemudian tertawa lebar sampai-sampai Kushina yang tadi masih tertidur menjadi terbangun dan menangis.

"Oueekk…"

"Ah, Kushina.. cup.. cup.."

Sakura menghela napas kemudian tertawa kecil diiringi yang lainnya.

"Baka,"

.

.

.

.

*Owari*

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :: Aye-aye, minna~ saya balik lagi dengan fic abal saya..

maaf, yang kali ini belum sempet saya edit. jadi maaf banget kalau banyak typonya.. *ojigi 10x*

ohya, fic ini special buat guigui yang udah neror saya selama beberapa hari ini.. ficnya jangan dijual ya... hehe.. walaupun abal, ini tetap hasil jerih payah saya..

yosh, kayaknya cuma itu dulu... sekian..

buat yang mau ngasih uneg-unegnya silakan klik review! *\^o^/*


End file.
